borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seud
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Braaaaaaaaaaaaains! (achievement) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LobStoR (Talk) 14:37, February 13, 2010 extracting borderlands files Hai there, i'm rather well-versed in all the weapon math, modifiers, functions etc, for borderlands, but i've been trying to extract from the 'cooked' UPK files included with the game all of the accessories, barrels, sights, etc, just to figure out if there's any that aren't yet documented on Borderlands Modding Resources (BMR) website. Well mainly i've been googling for hours for how the !@@#%@#%#$ to get data out of these UPK files, and i came upon some of your forum posts stating you've been 'extracting' data from borderlands, could you please share with me how you're extracting this data and what data you've recovered? Signed: Kithylin admin(at)outfoxed.net I have instant messangers, but you'll have to give me yours and i'll add you first, i have my contact lists for all 4 messangers locked down due to spammers so i have to add people first, best contact is email i check several times a day. combat rifles per the (very long) discussion @ the bottom of the talk page, i have undone your rewrite of the page. any disagreement should be presented there where the word use was discussed, ad nauseum, before initial rewrite. 03:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) fwiw, seud, I agree w/ you. I regret the wiki inventing yet another not-in-game term-of-art, and am sorry that I missed the party when that editwent down. but what doc said: absolutely needs discussion in light of previous edits before renaming. Dämmerung 04:18, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :right or wrong or indifferent, it was discussed as a group. the "be bold" is trumped by community support. as i said, it can be changed and rewritten (again and again) but it needs a quorum. 04:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::You know, back then only 2 people participated in the discussion. 2 people!. One of which has since been quite inactive, and the other (myself), which, post-discussion, is not satisfied with the term "Burst Rifle" either. Daem, if you want to re-open the discussion, you'll have my support. happypal (talk • ) 10:55, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :mine as well. now you mention it the entire page could be replaced w/ a disambig pointing to Combat Rifle and Support machine gun. i think the issue should be beat about. roundly. and with a stick. just to have it out once for good and all. 12:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :I've replaced busrt fire rifle with combat rifle for several reasons. :- These rifles are called Combat Rifles in-game - even the engine qualifies them of combat_rifle ! Nowhere in the game I've seen Burst fire rifle. :- Some CR are Pounders that fire only SA, and there's one unique CR that is 5-round burst. Conversely, MANY Machine Pistols (Rage is a damn common prefix), several pistols and many other type weapons surch as an unique Vladof MG or Sledge's Shotgun to name a few have burst-fire. :- The Engine makes no distinction. Every weapon has a burst variable, 0 for Auto, 1 for SA and anything else is a X-burst fire. :- Burst fire rifle is a bad name (even if this is only my own preference). :To disambiguate the weapons, I call the "combat_rifle" Combat Rifle, "suport_machinegun" Machine Gun and the category for both (Like ammo or proficiency) Assault Rifle. :Seud 19:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Let's take this to Talk:Combat Rifle if you don't mind. I'm at work now, but will try to hook up late tonight to join the peanut gallery. Was going to work on Combat Rifle/parts then anyway. Dämmerung 19:44, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind. I create a 8th category. Seud 19:46, February 17, 2012 (UTC)